Has She Got Him, Or Has He Got Her?
by Authen-author
Summary: About a girl dealing ecstasy,when she has to make a deal with a true drug lord.She took the deal,meets his family, and his one son in particular has his eye on her.But what deal has she agreed,does she know what she's getting into?The creature within vamp


I grabbed a little of the freshly made love drug tablets off the counter and placed them in my black leather purse. I nodded seeing the ninety-nine little tablets in the tiny see through zip lock bag. I make these little babies right at home, never took one though and never plan on taking one. I make them from various things around the streets, people give me the stuff I use it for my little concoction. A little PMA, sometimes MDA, but for the right effects always MDMA. Always gotta keep my customers curious, don't I?

Well if you haven't already caught on to what I was talking about, I sell ecstasy. In many forms and with many different ingredients, it always depends on the customer. They use crack more often, take the crack out of it and see what they do. I experiment with my customers; I use less drug content than they're used to. What usually happens is they get sick of it, saying it's too weak or the effect is not strong enough and find another dealer. What happens with most druggies is that when their quitting time comes they usually tell the cops who their dealers were. So I keep my profile very low on the streets.

I plan to sell this gram right here for about $250.00 but if I'm lucky maybe $300.00. I hoping for at least a good two hundred fifty dollars, usually it comes to around $255.55. Of course as I said before, never taken the drug and never will, I see what it does to all those people. Of course I only sell the little babies five times a month. Can't get too cocky or the cops might catch you, and I really wouldn't want that.

I'm heading down to the street of Banchee, which full of crack heads and horrendous gangs. Any dealer knows that Banchee is the place to be; I always get a good deal there. I only head down to the pitiful street once every two months though, you can't be too cautious. I park my car about seven miles away from Banchee, which is in front of a peaceful little Café. I walk the seven remaining miles down to Banchee through alleyways and pungent sewers. Taking the back routes means no one can stalk me down to the horrifying street.

I have finally arrived at the street. You can see the pollution in the clouds and nearly smell the distinct scent of marijuana. The houses here are more like little wooden shacks with about two rooms, a bathroom, and maybe, if they were lucky, a living room. I have never seen a child under the age of fourteen living around here. This is the worst crime filled neighborhood you can ever get; it's stocked up with cops so when you're a dealer you have to watch it.

I'm making a special stop today, which is an old mansion on the high hill of the Banchee neighborhood. It's the only place that actually looks livable, let me correct that, it's probably the only place that is livable in Banchee. This mansion is the largest house in the whole city to be correct. It's elegant creamy white exterior, large windows overlooking the whole city, the oversized cement gate, which surrounds the whole place with electric wires attached, and the beautiful green grass. I bet it even has a state of the art surveillance system, inside and out. It's a house full of dreams, a house someone would only dream of owning. Rumor has it that the people who own this place are filthy rich, oil rigs all over the country side. Though there is a second rumor, it states that the man who owns this place has a little history. His history excites me, due to the fact that his history has something to do with a little dealing here and there. Actually the rumor has to do with a tiny bit more than a little dealing, think of a whole lot of dealing everywhere nearly every country, every city, town, village, hamlet, anything you can think of. Do you know what I'm talking about yet, well, I'm talking about drug lord.

When I say drug lord, I mean big bang, big time dealer. He was known all around the country, they called him Mister D. L. Lawrence as a code name. The cops were on his case though, when they got a clue they went for him. But every time they caught a slightest hint, the case went cold the next minute. When they finally caught Mister D.L. Lawrence the cops did not have enough evidence to prove he is the true D.L, they let him go the following night, apologizing for the mistake that had been made. The rumor goes on to say that he went about dealing for six more months, then suddenly vanished. The last sighting of D.L was caught in New Mexico, far from here. Cops haven't got a clue from good old D.L. 's case in years now.

But this goes to prove that some rumors prove true. Well this deal should be fun, I got my strongest batch right here in my purse. I plan on having some fun with this little deal I'm about to make.


End file.
